Prostate cancer and central precocious puberty linked through improper gonadal steroid levels - are most common in either the elderly or youth populations. Similar gonadal steroid problems also connected to endometriosis. Some traditional methodologies for treating these illnesses involves daily injections of medicine, which can become painful or be forgotten, result in under-dosing. Los Gatos Research is developing an alternative method for delivering time-controlled drug formulations that is practically pain free. Furthermore, the novel technology provides an extended, programmable release platform that helps patients avoid the need to remember to take medication (particularly important for portions of the elderly population) and offers the potential to use less medicine to produce the same effect due to the ability to customize the delivery to the individual patient. The technologies developed in this proposed project enable programmable, microfluidic transdermal patches to provide a means for delivering large molecular weight drug formulations that is controlled, painless, and direct. The specific aims of the Phase I project include fabricating the unique programmable transdermal patches, testing and validating their performance capabilities, and optimizing them for rapid, controlled delivery of medication to control gonadal steroid levels. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]